mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinton Jackson vs. Ikuhisa Minowa
The fight was Ikuhisa Minowa's Pride debut. The Fight The first round began. Jackson stuffed a single to the clinch. He defended a trip as well, nope Minowa got one. Jackson reversed to mount nicely. He landed a right to the side of the head. Minowa gave up the back. Minowa stood to the clinch. Jackson slammed Minowa onto his head to guard. Jackson landed a body shot and another one. He landed another pair. Jackson passed to side control and kneed the face and four more times. Hard knees. He kneed the liver. He kneed the face and turtled him up. Another knee. Minowa regained guard. He worked for a kimura. Jackson passed to side control. Minowa still had it but eh. Jackson kneed the face and landed three rights and a pair of knees. Minowa stood and ate a left hook. Minowa pulled standing guard with a tight guillotine. Jackson put him down and escaped. Jackson defended a triangle/armbar. He kneed the face in a scramble back to guard. He landed a body shot. He landed a big right hammerfist. He landed a right hand to the side of the head and a pair of big body shots. He passed to half-guard. Jackson nearly mounted. He kneed the face and again, and again. He landed a right hand. A big knee and another. A big right hand. He kneed the chin. There was a lull briefly. Jackson kneed the body. He defended a leglock. Jackson stepped out nearly tripping and stood over him. He let him up. Jackson landed a jab. Jackson stuffed a single and had side control. He kneed the defending knee. 'Slam it to the ehad!' He kneed the head. He kneed the face again, that one was hard. He had north-south nearly. He kneed the head twice and again. Another. Another. He had it basically, north-south. He had the crucifix nearly. He kneed the face. A pair of rights. He had the back. Minowa stood with a kimura. Jackson slammed him on his head and kneed the head. Minowa regained guard. The ref moved them to the center. Jackson landed a right hammerfist and another. He landed a hard left to the body and then to the face. Jackson passed to half-guard. He had side control. He kneed the head. Five hard rights. He had the crucifix. He lost that position. He kneed the kidney. He kneed the kidney and the shoulder. A pair of rights. He had him turtled up. He kneed the head twice. Again. Minowa regained half-guard. He landed a pair of left hands. He kneed the arm and the head twice. He kneed the face. Another. A body shot. He kneed the face as he turtled up. Minowa regained half-guard again. A right hand. A body shot there. He mounted. He had the back. The first round ended. The second round began. Minowa landed a hard right hand and they clinched. Jackson slammed him to side control. He kneed the face. He kneed the face and the body. He had the crucifix. He kneed the face. He kneed the head. Minowa coughed. Jackson mounted. He kneed the head from there and it was over. Minowa stood and walked towards Jackson arguing. Jackson didn't say anything back. He said something to Minowa now. Minowa was yelling 'okay?' They hugged. Minowa still looked pissed. They hugged again.